Rishta wahi soch nayi
by Avanti-17
Summary: As the title suggests the same relation viewed with another angle. Duo lovers peep in
1. Chapter 1

A new story on the ocassion of friendship day. This is of merely 2-3 chapters. If any mistakes then don ' t hestitate to tell.

Happy friendship day to all and now enjoy reading the story.

**Chapter start**

A person was sitting in a room. The room was covered in complete darkness. He was thinking about the day when the storm came in his life and destroyed his life. He was continuously staring at a particular point and thinking about his inevitable fate. Fate… Yes. Years ago, he did not believe on fate but now he had accepted that fate is in reality. That person who changed his life so much, which came as a sun in his life, but got separated by fate. He was in the same thinking and staring at a blank point when the light got on and with this the person came from his trance and looked up. He saw a man about 50 years, entering inside. He with this brought a fake smile on his face and looked towards him and said " Sir, ap yaha pe kaise ? ".

Acp sir : Kyu nahi aa sakta kya mai ? Bhule mat Daya mai tumhara baap hu aur mera haq hai tumpar.

Daya was looking downwards and said in a low tone " Kya baat hai dad , kuch kaam tha kya ?"

Acp sir : Mai kya sirf kaam ki baat karne ke liye ata hu ? Kya mera maan nahi karta ki apne bete do pal baat karu ?

Daya : Jee dad. Waise bhi sirf aapko aur mumma ko hi meri chinta hai is pure duniya mein.

Acp sir : Daya beta mere alawa aur bhi bohot log hai jinhe tumhari bahut chinta hai.

Daya : Dad, aise koi baat nahi hai, agar hoti to wo mujhe aise chod ke nahi jata. Chodiye mein is barein mein kuch bhi baat nahi karna chahta. Aap kuch kehne aye the kya ?

Acp sir : Mai bhi na, bhul gaya jo batane aaya tha.

Daya : ( in teasing mode ) Maan lijiye dad aab aap ki umar ho gayi hai.

Acp sir : ( Understood that his son is now in masti mode ) ( in angry tone ) Kya kaha tumne meri umar ho gayi ? Mai to tumhe ye kehne ke liye aya tha ki hum sab dinner karne bahar ja rahe hai lekin ab plan cancel.

Daya : Dad nahi, mai to majak kar raha tha. Sachi mein aap kitne handsome hai, lagta hi nahi ki aap ka beta hoga , bilkul akshay kumar ke jaise lag rahe hai.

Acp sir now indicated his hand to stop him and said " Chalo phir jaldi se tayar ho jao. Hume nikalna hai."

After his departure Daya , became ready for going outside.

The whole family went for dinner in the restaurant. They ordered for food and were waiting for it to arrive. The whole family was waiting , when Daya 's eyesight caught a scene and went into flashback.

Actually, the scene was two friends were laughing and talking and feeding each other at regular interval.

**( Flashback start )**

Daya : Yaar Abhi tumne ye bahut galat kiya mere saath. Tumhari wajah se aaj mujhe daant pad gayi. Is ki saza ye hai ki tum mujhe dinner karoge.

Abhijeet : ( in a innocent way ) Dekh daya is me meri koi galti nahi thi. Tu hi us admi ke barein mein baat kar raha tha.

Daya : Aab bhole mat bano. Tumhe pata tha ki wo admi mere piche hai, isliye to ek labz bhi nahi nikala muh se tumhare. Wo to admi accha nikla sirf usne daant diya warna koi aur hota to meri to halat hi kharab kar deta. Chalo aab dinner karwao. Bhook lagi hai mujhe.

Abhijeet : Mai nahi karwaunga tujhe dinner.

Daya : Dekho Abhijeet, pyar se meri baat man lo. Warna mujhe aur bhi tarike aate hai baat manwane ke.

Abhijeet : Kar lo jo karna hai tumhe.

Daya : Soch lo.

Abhijeet : Soch liya.

Daya : ( taking out something from his pants ) Thik hai. Mat karao dinner, tumhara hi nuksan hai. Tumhara wallet mere pass hai. Mai to chala dinner karne.

Abhijeet first checked for his wallet and after confirmation said " Ruk jao Daya mein bhi aa raha hu tumhare saath. "

Daya : Ab aya unt pahad ke neeche. Chalo phir dinner ke liye.

Abhijeet ,now taking wallet from his hand and said " Ye tumhare pass kaise aya ? "

Daya : Abhijeet ise haath ki safai kehte hai.

They went into restaurant. Soon the food came.

Daya : ( now in a ordering tone ) Chalo Abhi khilao mujhe tum.

Abhijeet : Dekh Daya, hum restaurant mein baithe hai.

Daya : Mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Tumhe mujhe khilana hi padega warna mere pass aur bhi rasta hai.

Abhijeet : THik hai. **Baba Daya JI **ki jai ho. Khilata hu tumko. ( murmuring )Pata nahi aur kya kya karayega mujhse wo bhi itne se majak ke liye.

Daya saw him murmuring and said " Chalo yaar. Ab khilao bhi. Bhookha marne ka irada hai kya ? "

Abhijeet now making a bite and feeding to him and said " Waise Daya, kab tak mere haath se khaoge ? Tum kaho to tumhare liye ek biwi la do jo tumhe roz tumhe apne haathon se khana khilayege. "

Daya who was chewing food, started coughing. Abhijeet while forwarding a glass of water towards him said " Kitni baar kaha hai tumhe maine jaldbazi nahi karni chaiye. Lekin meri sune to na ."

Daya who was feeling better after drinking water, initiated as " Dekho Abhi, meri zindagi mein tumhari jagah koi nahi le sakta chahe wo meri biwi hi kyun na ho. Meri biwi bhi aa jaye phir bhi mai sirf tumhare hatho se khaunga."

Daya now forwarding a bite to him and said " Abhi chalo mu kholo aab.". Abhijeet accepted it happily.

**(Flashback end)**

He came out of flashback when waiter said " Sir , your order is here." The whole family did the dinner and went to home.

The next day arose. Daya became ready for going to bureau. He was talking to himself " Abhijeet aaj friendship day hai. Itne saalon se mein akele celebrate karta aaya hu . Agar tumne mujhe ek pal ke liye bhi apna dost mana hai na Abhijeet , please wapas aa jao. Tumhe hamari dosti ki kasam. Please Abhijeet, mujhe nirash mat karna. " He heard his dad calling for him. He replied " Ha Dad aa raha hu mai. Bas 2 minute." Both father and son were on the way to their office , the cid bureau. Acp sir was thinking " Bas Daya ab tumhare zindagi se gaam nikal jayega aur bas khushiyan hi hongi. Kyunki wo wapas aa raha hai. Tumhare liye surprise hai. Isliye ab nahi bataunga. Daya tumhare chehre pe Khushi dekhne ke liye taras gaya hu ab aur intezaar nahi hota"

Both father and son reached cid bureau. All the officers were engrossed in their work, when acp sir said " Aaj ek naya officer join karne wala hai. Wo ab kisi bhi waqt aata hi hoga. " . The officers were talking among themselves, discussing about the new officer. No sooner than acp sir completed his sentence than a person entered a bureau.

**Chapter end**

Once again wishing you a happy friendship day and if possible will update the next chapter tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. These are combined chapters and this is end of the story. Hope you will like it just as the previous one.

**Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter start**

No sooner than acp sir completed his sentence than a person entered a bureau. The person said "Inspector Abhijeet reporting on duty sir. " The world seems to have stopped for Daya. The same person, the same personality, years ago and remained the same. Daya was unable to control his feelings, hence moved his face towards the other side so that no one could see his face. Now acp sir took the charge and introduced Abhijeet with everyone in the bureau and finally pointing towards Daya he said " Inse milo ye hai Inspector Daya. Yaha ke sabse hunhar officers mein se ek. "

Abhijeet forwarded his hand to shake with him, Daya also forwaded his hand. Both the friends after many years, parted and meet by the fate itself. Abhijeet said " Aapse milkar achha laga mujhe. " and then addressed towards all team and continued " Mai umeed karta hu aaplogo mere sath kaam karna achha lagega. " and started working. Daya carefully watched all his facial expressions but saw no sign of recognition on his face. Daya started thinking " Waqt bhi na kitna badal jata hai. Pehle to ek pal bhi tumhe mujhe tang kiye hue bitata nahi tha aur ab aise dikha raha hai ki pechanta hi nahi hai. Mujhe kya hai. Agar use meri padi nahi hai to mai hi kyu. Dekhta hu kab tak aise mujhe aam collegue ke jaise treat karta hai. Chalo kaam karta hu nahi to dad vaat laga denge. "

**Inside Acp sir s cabin :**

He was watching everything from inside. He was trying to analyse the situation by studying expressions of both the friends. He analysed the gestures and was murmuring " Gussa to dekho chote sahib ka. Itne saal ho gaye ek din nahi gaya jab ukski yaad nahi nikali aur aaj dekho dono samne hai lekin baat bhi nahi kar rahe. Pata nahi kab tak mujhe Daya se sachhai chupane padegi. Agar aisa hi chalta raha to jald se jald mujhe Daya ko sab kuch bata dena padega. "

After some time Daya excused all and said " Mujhe informer se milne jana hai. Mai atta hu." and went outside the bureau. He went to the place which provides him a great sooth, the beach, which never left him alone in the most difficult time of his life and always remained the same. He sat there only , watching the waves of the sea.

Acp sir noticed Daya going outside the bureau. He knew where Daya had gone. On the other hand Abhijeet was unable to figure out what was happening surrounding him. He just focused on his work only. Soon the case was reported, team got inside it. Acp sir called Daya and told him to be on the spot along with the team. The team started the investigation about the dead body.

Daya said ( Pointing towards the body ) " Is ka koi rishtedar, ya dost koi hai kya ? "

The man, who called the team said " Sahab ye akela rehta tha. Is ka is duniya mein koi nahi tha. Sirf ek dost tha jo uska sab kuch tha. "

Daya : Naam to batao us dost ka.

The man : Rahul

Daya : Tumhe kisi pe shak hai kisne kiya hoga khoon iska ?

The man : Sahab, kal raat ko maine dono ko dekha tha saath mein aur dono mei bohot behes ho rahi thi. Pata nahi kis baat par. Bas ek dusre pe haath uthane hi wale the.

Daya : Matlab is Rahul ne hi kuch kiya hai. Uska no agar hoga tumhare pass to do.

The man : Ha sahab. Ye raha uska no. Par sahab mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha ki Rahul aisa kuch kar sakta hai.

Daya : Aaj kal to dosti sirf naam ke liye hi hoti hai. Aaj kal to dosti sirf apna swarth dekh ke karte hai kuch log. Jab kaam khatam ho jaye to tod di dosti. Ye naye jamane ki dosti hai. Yehi duniya ki rit hai. Sirf kuch hi dostiyan hoti hai ho jo humesha akhiri samay tak rehti hai. Kuch bhi gadbad lage to hume foren call karna.

In the whole talking Daya s eyes were on Abhijeet, still the same expressions of no recognition were present. Abhijeet was noticing Daya s gaze on him. But he was unable to understand anything. So many questions were raising in his mind like Ye Daya mujhe aise kyu dekh raha hai ? Pata nahi kyu mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch to chut raha hai mujhse. Magar kya ? Yaha ane se pehle itna khalipan lagta tha mujhe lekin aab ek anjan se Khushi mil rahi hai. Jo kuch chut gaya hai wo wapas mil raha hai aisa ehsas ho raha hai.

Soon the case was about to over, and they were moving on to catch the main culprit. They reached the place where the main culprit was present. Many goons were present, but our team was overpowering them all. Almost all the goons were lying on the floor. The main culprit took Abhijeet on gunpoint and said " Mujhe jaane do yaha se. Nahito tumhara ye officer bekar mein hi mara jayega. "

Daya was tensed seeing Abhijeet on gunpoint. But being a cid cop he managed himself well and tried to negotiate with the criminal and signed all the officers to keep their guns down and said " Dekho hum sab ne guns niche rakh di hai. Tum ja sakte ho. Abhijeet ko chod do ab. "

While Daya was talking with the goon, Abhijeet was continuously watching eyes of Daya. He noticed the gesture. When the culprit said " Bohot ache. Ab ache bacchon ki tarah jaise aye the waise hi nikal jao yaha se. Warna tumhe to pata hi hai tumhare is sathi ke laash dekhoge." While culprit was talking, Abhijeet grabbing the opportunity that criminal was engaged in talking , made a swift move and freed himself and took his gun from his hand and pointed it towards culprit. All this took place within a second. Now Abhijeet taking the charge said " Ha bhai, kya keh rahe tum jaise aye ho waise wapas jao. Ab dekhte hai kaun jata hai aur kaha jata hai. Kya kaha tha tumne mujhe maroge, dubara aisa sochna bhi mat. Jab tak Abhi Daya saath mein hai. Koi unka baal bhi baka nahi kar sakta." and he stopped. He was unable to understand what he just said.

On the other side Daya was feeling very happy hearing the sentence from Abhijeet s mouth. Now the team took culprit to the bureau. Daya was very happy internally but was not showing this from outside. He was waiting for Abhijeet to confess his feelings. Now Acp sir was tensed seeing the dry faces of the duo. He decided to tell the truth to Daya.

Acp sir called Daya in his cabin. He said " Daya meri baat dhyan se suno. Bilkul react mat karna. Dekho ye jo inspector Abhijeet hai na wo tumhara Abhi hi hai. "

Daya : Ha sir mujhe pata hai ye baat. Lekin sir, aapko kaise pata chala Abhi ke barrein mein ? Wo kaha gaya tha kisiko bhi pata nahi tha phir ?

Acp sir : Dekho Daya mai yunhi nahi Acp ban gaya hu.

After this silence prevailed. After sometime Acp sir intitated " Daya meri baat puri nahi hui hai ab tak. Kuch saal pehle, Abhijeet kidnap ho gaya tha. Waha pe use electric shocks diye gaye the. Unhi electric shocks ke wajah se uske memory mein se tumhare saath bitaye hue sabhi pal mit gaye hai. Isliye use tum yaad nahi. Dekho beta yaddein jaruri hoti hai lekin saath mein insan bhi, kya hua agar use kuch yaad nahi, tum usse phir se dosti kar sakte ho. Phir se apna bana sakte ho. "

Daya was standing still at the moment. Acp sir shooked him and said " Karoge na tum Daya ye. Wapas pa logo ne use. "

Daya : Ha sir. Jaise pehle paya tha waise hi waise hi ab bhi wapas launga. Chalta hu. Bye sir.

He just came outside from the cabin. He went to his seat and started doing his work. Soon the evening came. All the officers went towards their respective homes. But there were some exceptions to this Abhijeet, Daya and Acp sir were present in the bureau only. At last Acp sir came outside and then commanded both of them to go to their homes. Daya was winding up his work, when Abhijeet came near him and said " Daya, kya tum mujhe ghar chod sakte ho Agar tumhe kuch problem nahi hai to ? "

Daya s smile grew wider and he said " Ha ha kyu nahi. ". He messaged Acp sir that he was going to drop Abhijeet at his home and will be late thereby. Now both of them were travelling towards Abhijeet s home. Both of them wanted to talk with each other desperately. But the problem was who will intitate the conversation.

Finally Abhijeet being unable to continue with the journey full of silence said " Happy friendship day Daya"

Daya : Happy friendship Day. Mai to bhul hi gaya tha ki aaj friendship hai.

Abhijeet : Kyu tumhare koi dost nahi hai kya ?

Daya remained silent on his query. Seeing his silence Abhijeet said " Sorry Daya Agar tumhe meri baat ka bura laga to. Mera irada tumhe hurt karne ka bilkul nahi tha. "

Daya : ( now started in a trance ) Nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai. Mera ek dost tha. Jaise Sonu ki Tittu ki sweety mein Sonu aur Tittu the waise hi hamari dosti thi. Ek din wo achanak mujhse dur ho gaya. Pata nahi kaha chala gaya wo. Lekin ye kismet hi hai ki hum dono phir aaj friendship day ke din mile. Lekin use to mai yaad hi nahi hu.

Abhijeet : koi baat nahi Daya. Wo itne saal jaha pe bhi tha waha pe use tumhari chinta jarur hogi. Achha chod ye purani battein. Kya tum mujhse dosti karoge ?

Daya : Ye bhi kya puchne wali baat hai. Ha kyu nahi.

Abhijeet : waise Daya tumhe sabse jyada sweet mein kya pasand hai ?

Daya : Mujhe rasgulla pasand ha. Tumhara ?

Abhijeet : Same. Mujhe bhi rasgulla bohot pasand hai. Tumahra favorite color ?

Daya : Blue. Tumahra ?

Abhijeet : Black.

The conversation continued this way. When both of them figured out they had almost same choices in many things. They were about to reach to Abhijeet s home when Abhijeet said " Daya aaj friendship day hai to kyu na hum dono saath mein kuch khane jaye bahar . Kya kehte ho tum ? Agar tumhe itraz na ho to."

Daya : Kyu nahi. Kaha chalna hai batao ?

Abhijeet : Tumhe sabse jyada kya pasand ? Waise bhi mai to naya hu na yaha .

Daya : Ha le chalta hu na. Mujhe ek jagah pata hai waha ki pav- bhaiji bohot acchi hai. Chaloge na ?

Abhijeet : Jarur.

Both of them reached to their destination. They ordered for pavbhaji. The order was still having some time to come. Abhijeet said " Daya , kya tum do minute rukoge yaha. Mujhe na kuch kaam hai. Mai bus 2 minute mein aya. "

Daya : Agar tumhe kaam hai to hum nikalte hai na.

Abhijeet : Dekho Daya jyada jid mat karo. Chup chap se meri baat mano. Maine kaha kya tumse yaha se nikalna hai ? Waise bhi mai koi dhod pita hua bacha nahi hu. Mai bus aya abhi 2 minute mein. Jab tak mai na au yaha se hilna bhi mat.

Saying this Abhijeet left off. While a smile crept on Daya s face listening his friend s irritated tone . This was the tone which he was missing by many days. But finally he is back. Daya was thinking " Kuch bhi nahi badla hai Abhijeet. Tum jaise the waise hi ho ab bhi. Tab bhi humari pasand milti thi aur ab bhi. Anjane mein hi sahi tumne daant hi diya akhir. ". After a minute Abhijeet came back and soon the order arrived. Abhijeet waited for Daya to start. So he said " Chalo aab shuru karo na. Itna bura laga meri baat ka . Maine kuch jyada hi daant diya tumhe. Sorry"

Daya : Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai. Chalo mai shuru kar raha hu. Tum bhi karo.

Both enjoyed the dish and Daya dropped Abhijeet to his home. He reached his home and was about to move inside the house, when the message popped out on his cellphone by Abhijeet

Daya apne car ke backseat pe dekho aur wo apne saath le jao.

Daya checked backseat and found a small gift placed on it. He took it with him. After coming inside home, he went directly in his room and opened the gift. There was letter along with a braclet.

**The letter:**

_Dear Daya. Mujhe itne saalon se aisa lag raha tha ki mujhse kuch chut raha hai. Lekin jabse tumse mila hu mujhe wo aihsas nahi hua. Aaj pata nahi maine tumhe kuch jyada hi daant diya aur us criminal ke samne bhi. Tumhe maine jab dekha tab mujhe pata nahi ke ajeeb sa apna pan laga. Agar tum mujhe apna dost mante ho to ye bracelet pehen ke aa jana kal. Hope ki tumhe pasand aa jaye.__Happy friendship day._

Daya took out the bracelet. Inside the box, a chocolate was also present. Another note was present, Mujhe pata hai ki tumhe sweets bohot pasand hai. Isliye mere sweet se friend ke liye sweet si chocolate. Good Night.

Daya was thinking _Bilkul badla nahi Abhijeet. Wo ab bhi mere saath hi hai. Ha sirf dikha nahi raha. Par uske ankhoon mein wo pyar dekha hai. Thanks a lot Godji. Aapne meri baat sunli aur mere dost ko wapas bhej diya._

The next day Daya came wearing that bracelet. Abhijeet also saw that bracelet and became happy.

Both of them were separated by the destiny but were again brought together by the destiny itself. The relation between them may not be that used to be years ago but they were still together. The relation between them was the same but the perspective of seeing them towards each other has now changed. Rishta wahi soch nayi.

**Chapter end**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story. Special thanks to people who reviewed. Thanks a lot again. It was so overwhelming.**


End file.
